Notas sobre nosotros
by Kellie.Brooks
Summary: La relación de Eren y Rivaille... ¡en notas! YAOI/AU
1. Chapter 1

**Notas sobre nosotros.**

Keyl Chacón

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de SnK no me pertenecen, su autoría está a cargo de Hajime Isayama.

* * *

NOTAS SOBRE TÍ.

Rivaille:

Hoy ingresa al área el nuevo empleado.

Sé amable.

-Erwin

.

.

Erwin:

Enterado

-Rivaille

.

.

Rivaille:

He visto como miras al chico nuevo, cuéntame, ¿te gusta?

Debo admitir que es interesante, y si tu no lo quieres

me robaré ese par de ojos verdes.

-Hanji

.

.

Loca estúpida:

Mantén tus manos alejadas de mis pertenencias

-Rivaille

.

.

Rivaille:

Están prohibidas las relaciones entre trabajadores.

Tenlo en cuenta.

-Erwin

.

.

Erwin:

Renuncio

-Rivaille

.

.

Rivaille:

Erwin me ha pedido que intente razonar contigo

Eres importante en la empresa

-Hanji

.

.

Eren:

Tengamos una cita

-Rivaille

.

.

Rivaille:

Están prohibidas las relaciones entre trabajadores

-Eren

.

.

Eren:

Renuncié

-Rivaille

.

.

Rivaille:

Tu renuncia fue denegada

-Erwin

.

.

Erwin:

Tch, ¿Qué hay de las relaciones?

-Rivaille

.

.

Rivaille:

Primero comprueba que quiera estar en una relación contigo.

Le vi coqueteando con la nueva: Ackerman, creo que se llama.

Es bastante atractiva.

-Erwin

.

.

Eren:

¿Quién demonios es Ackerman?

¿Y por qué coqueteas con ella?

-Rivaille

.

.

Rivaille:

Es mi hermana

-Eren

.

.

Eren:

Cuídate del enano gruñón.

Corren rumores de que anda detrás de ti.

-Mikasa

.

.

Mikasa:

No seas tonta.

Jamás pasará.

-Eren

.

.

Eren:

Hermana mis cojones.

No tienen ningún parecido.

-Rivaille

.

.

Rivaille:

Es adoptada

-Eren

.

.

Eren:

Eso quiere decir que puedes follar con ella, ¿cierto?

-Rivaille

.

.

Rivaille:

Probablemente, pero no me van las chicas

-Eren

.

.

Eren:

¿Qué hay de nuestra cita?

-Rivaille

.

.

Rivaille:

Tengo libre el fin de semana

-Eren

.

.

Erwin:

Tendré una cita con el mocoso

¿Qué piensas hacer al respecto?

-Rivaille

.

.

Eren:

Me parece bien

Sábado, acuario, a las once.

Sé puntual o te golpearé

-Rivaille

.

.

Eren:

He escuchado que tienes una cita con el enano

-Mikasa

.

.

Rivaille (tachado) Mikasa:

Tengo libre el fin de semana

-Eren

.

.

Eren:

No recicles notas que usaste con él, conmigo

Y si tienes libre el fin, podemos hacer algo los tres

-Mikasa

.

.

Armin:

Mikasa quiere salir el fin de semana

Quedé con Rivaille

-Eren

.

.

Mikasa:

Eren me comentó que podemos hacer algo el fin.

No me metas en esto, por favor.

-Armin

.

.

Mocoso:

Ciertamente fue entretenido.

-Rivaille

.

.

Rivaille:

¿Exactamente qué parte?

Fue vergonzoso

-Eren

.

.

Mocoso:

Verte sonrojado es entretenido.

Quiero volver a hacerlo

-Rivaille

.

.

Rivaille:

No, gracias.

Me he sonrojado lo suficiente en mi vida

-Eren

.

.

Rivaille:

¿Qué tal tu cita?

Quiero detalles

-Hanji

.

.

Loca estúpida:

Ahógate y muere

-Rivaille

.

.

Enano:

¿Tan mal te fue?

-Hanji

.

.

Eren:

¿El enano intentó propasarse contigo?

-Mikasa

.

.

Hanji:

Claro que no estúpida.

Logré la segunda cita

-Rivaille

.

.

Mikasa:

No sé quién se propasó con quién

-Eren

.

.

Rivaille:

Aléjate de mi hermano, pedófilo

-Mikasa

.

.

Ackerman:

No

-Rivaille

.

.

Armin:

Creo que me he enamorado de Rivaille

-Eren

.

.

Eren:

Me alegro por ti

¿Eres correspondido?

-Armin

.

.

Rivaille:

¿Tengo que volver a decirte que están prohibidas las relaciones entre trabajadores?

-Erwin

.

.

Erwin:

¿Tengo que volver a darte mi renuncia?

-Rivaille

.

.

Rivaille:

No puedes renunciar cada vez que Erwin quiera terminar con tu relación

-Hanji

.

.

Loca:

Tch, soy importante en esta empresa.

Puedo darme esos lujos.

-Rivaille

.

.

Armin:

No lo sé…

-Eren

.

.

Eren:

He oído que volverás a salir con el enano

-Mikasa

.

.

Mikasa:

Es asombroso como corren los rumores en esta oficina

-Eren

.

.

Mocoso:

Definitivamente me gustas.

Y no te compartiré con nadie.

Sal conmigo.

Es una orden.

-Rivaille

.

.

Rivaille:

Dicho de ese modo, no puedo negarme

-Eren

.

.

Rivaille:

He visto el chupetón en el cuello de Eren

Supongo que lo has hecho oficial.

Quiero detalles

-Hanji

.

.

Rivaille:

Supongo que ya no me queda más que felicitarte por tu relación

-Erwin.

.

.

Loca:

Oficialmente Eren Jäeger me pertenece

Mantén alejadas tus manos de él

-Rivaille

.

.

Mocoso:

¿Te apetece ir a cenar hoy?

-Rivaille

.

.

Erwin:

Qué bueno que te has resignado.

No iba a darme por vencido.

-Rivaille

.

.

Eren:

Explica ese chupetón en el cuello, ¿fue el enano?

-Mikasa

.

.

Rivaille:

Me encantaría ir a cenar hoy.

Contigo

A solas.

-Eren

.

.

Mikasa:

Es un moretón.

Me caí mientras me daba un baño.

Nada de qué preocuparse Mikasa.

.

.

-Eren

Rivaille:

Me alegra, de hecho, que por fin tengas una relación estable.

-Erwin

.

.

Erwin

Ciertamente, me he enamorado del mocoso

-Rivaille.

.

.

Rivaille:

Probablemente debas decírselo.

No lo va a adivinar por su cuenta

-Erwin

.

.

Enano:

ERWIN ME LO HA DICHO

NO PUEDO CREERLO

OMG

DEBES DECIRSELO

-Hanji

.

.

Eren:

Estás saliendo oficialmente con Rivaille

-Mikasa

.

.

Mikasa:

Tardaste en darte cuenta

-Eren

.

.

* * *

**Nota: **Am… es algo difícil de explicar cómo va el orden de esta pequeña historia. Pues la idea es que son varias notas con distintas fechas, de varias personas, sobre el mismo tema: la relación de Eren y Rivaille. No sé si se entienda, y tal vez esté aburrido D:

Son notitas como los postis… no sé, de esos que vienen en pequeños blocs que arrancas y pegas, o algo así… creo… (?)

Si tienen alguna duda me avisan y así, así.

Espero que, si no les gustó, al menos los haya entretenido… aún si no se entiende mucho, ja?

¡Cuídense :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Notas sobre nosotros.**

Keyl Chacón

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de SnK no me pertenecen, su autoría está a cargo de Hajime Isayama.

* * *

NOTAS SOBRE MÍ

Mocoso:

Tengamos sexo

-Rivaille

.

.

Rivaille:

Juré que llegaría virgen al matrimonio.

Y no tengo la llave de mi calzón de castidad.

¿Cómo osas profanar mi puro corazón?

-Eren

PD: Tú di donde y a qué hora.

.

.

Mocoso:

Hoy, saliendo de la oficina.

En mi departamento

-Rivaille

PD: No es sólo tu corazón lo que deseo profanar.

.

.

Rivaille:

Dalo por hecho.

Robaré la llave de ese calzón sólo para ti ;)

-Eren

.

.

Eren:

LOL

Y si no, contratamos a un cerrajero

-Rivaille

.

.

Mikasa:

No llegaré a casa hoy

-Eren

.

.

Eren:

Usa protección

-Mikasa

.

.

Mikasa:

¿Qué? ¿Acaso no quieres ser tía?

-Eren

.

.

Erwin:

Tal vez.

Hoy le diga al mocoso.

Lo que siento.

-Rivaille

.

.

Eren:

De ese enano gruñón…

No, gracias.

-Mikasa

.

.

Mikasa:

Me alegra que hayas aceptado la relación de Eren y Rivaille.

Trata de no matar a Rivaille.

Por favor.

No quiero volver a ayudarte a esconder un cadáver

-Armin

.

.

Rivaille:

Yo tampoco planeo compartirte.

Tenlo en cuenta.

-Eren

.

.

Armin:

No seas cobarde.

Si lo mato o no, depende de cómo sea él con Eren.

Si lo lastima, lo mato.

Si lo hace llorar, lo mato.

Si lo golpea, lo mato.

Si respira mucho junto a él, lo mato.

Si lo voltea a ver, lo mato.

Si le dirige la palabra, lo mato.

Si folla con mi hermano y no me deja grabar… lo mato.

-Mikasa

PD: Y obviamente me ayudarás con el cadáver.

.

.

Mocoso:

No pienso ser de nadie más.

Deberías de saberlo después de anoche.

-Rivaille

.

.

Enano:

Quiero detalles

-Hanji

.

.

Loca:

Uno no ha vivido hasta tener sexo con Eren Jäeger

-Rivaille

.

.

Eren:

Quiero vivir . . si sabes a lo que me refiero 1313

-Hanji

.

.

Loca:

Mantén tus manos alejadas de mis pertenencias.

-Rivaille

.

.

Rivaille:

Creo que es muy probable… quizá… exista la posibilidad…

Mierda.

Te amo.

-Eren

.

.

Rivaille:

Te vi distraído en la junta de hoy.

¿Pasa algo malo?

-Erwin

.

.

Erwin:

Eren eso pasa

-Rivaille

.

.

Rivaille:

¿Cuál es el problema con él?

-Erwin

.

.

Eren:

He notado que Rivaille no puede caminar bien hoy.

Excelente trabajo.

-Mikasa

.

.

Mikasa:

Pervertida

-Eren

.

.

Erwin:

Lo amo.

-Rivaille

.

.

Eren:

Pervertida sería si los hubiera grabado…

Cosa que no hice

-Mikasa

PD: ¿O quizá sí?

.

.

Rivaille:

Y eres bien correspondido,

¿cuál es el problema?

-Erwin

.

.

Mikasa:

Repito: Pervertida

-Eren

PD: Dame una copia de esa cinta

.

.

Erwin:

Joder, que no estoy acostumbrado a esto

-Rivaille

.

.

Rivaille:

Salgamos hoy

-Eren

.

.

Eren:

Imposible. Trabajo.

-Rivaille

.

.

Rivaille:

¿Algún problema?

-Eren

.

.

Eren:

Te noto decaído

¿Problemas en el paraíso?

-Mikasa

.

.

Armin:

Tengo miedo

-Eren

.

.

Eren:

No

-Rivaille

.

.

Eren:

¿Te parece si nos vemos hoy?

Mikasa habló conmigo hace unos momentos

Te ha notado decaído

-Armin

.

.

Erwin:

Terminaré con todo esto, fue sólo un puto error.

-Rivaille

.

.

Armin:

Me parece buena idea

-Eren

.

.

Rivaille:

¿Por qué?

-Erwin

.

.

(La siguiente nota fue arrugada y tirada al cesto de basura)

Mocoso:

Te amo

Soy una persona llena de miedos, y estos sentimientos me sobrepasan

Y hacen que pierda el control de mí mismo

Y eso me aterra, Eren.

No quiero depender de ti, pero veo mi cuerpo,

mi rostro y reconozco tu nombre en él.

Te pertenezco…

Tengo miedo…

No sé qué hacer.

-Rivaille

.

.

Mocoso:

Esto no va a funcionar. No me busques.

-Rivaille

.

.

Erwin:

Porque lo amo

Porque ambos somos hombres

Porque tengo mayor edad

Maldita sea, porque temo por él.

-Rivaille

PD: Renuncio, va en serio esta vez.

.

.

Eren:

Lamento lo del enano.

No sé qué pasa con él.

Pero estoy segura de que te ama.

¡Lucha!

-Hanji

.

.

Erwin:

No me diste ninguna razón que justificara

el fin de tu relación con Eren.

Ni tampoco una que justificara realmente tu renuncia.

Pero si no me queda de otra, tendré que aceptarla temporalmente.

-Erwin

PD: Si realmente amaras a Jäeger, vencerías tus miedos.

.

.

Eren:

Llamé a tu celular.

Contesta.

Nos tienes preocupados.

-Armin

.

.

Eren:

Si no vienes a la oficina mañana…

Buscaré al enano, lo encontraré y lo mataré.

-Mikasa

.

.

Eren:

Si no vienes el día de mañana a la oficina,

Tendré que despedirte.

-Erwin

.

.

Eren:

Ha dejado de ser una broma, estúpido.

Nos tienes preocupados, contesta por favor.

-Mikasa.

.

.

Eren:

No entiendo las acciones del enano.

Pero a nadie le gusta verte mal, o de hecho, no verte.

Yo te quiero, y si necesitas hablar…

… cuenta conmigo.

-Hanji

PD: Extraño tu sexy sonrisa y tu encantadora presencia.

.

.

Rivaille:

Encontré una nota garabateada en el cesto de basura.

Yo también tengo miedo.

Pero por ti busqué superarlos.

Porque es en eso en lo que consiste el amor.

Y te amo como no había amado nunca.

Y no sé por qué.

Eres hombre.

Tienes mayor edad.

Y eres un gruñón amargado.

Pero te amo.

-Eren

PD: Y a veces el amor nos lleva a realizar acciones estúpidas.

Lo siento.

.

.

Rivaille:

Eren se ha suicidado.

-Hanji

.

.

* * *

**Nota: **Am… Y les traigo una segunda parte XD Listo, terminado, final triste. Eren se suicidó, ¿Qué hará Levi ahora? Chan, chan, chan, chan.

Nunca se sabrá… (¿?)

.

.

.

.

Na, mentira, se sabrá en el siguiente y último capítulo

¡Cuídense! :)

Por cierto, hoy en clase, una compañera llevo un bloc de notas, le pedí que me diera dos en una puse:

"Rivaille:

Te daré duro contra el muro

-Eren 3"

y en otra puse:

"Eren:

Lo espero ansioso.

-Rivaille"

Ella las leyó y quedó traumada XDDD


	3. Chapter 3

**Notas sobre nosotros.**

Keyl Chacón

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de SnK no me pertenecen, su autoría está a cargo de Hajime Isayama.

* * *

NOTAS SOBRE NOSOTROS.

Eren:

Primera y última vez que haces una estupidez como esa.

Me vuelves a dar un susto de muerte

Y te corto las bolas.

-Rivaille

.

.

Hanji:

Te mataré.

-Rivaille.

.

.

Rivaille:

Perdón, fingir mi suicidio fue la única excusa

Que se me ocurrió para hacer que vinieras a buscarme.

-Eren

PD: ¿Mis bolas? Cariño, eso también te afecta

.

.

Rivaille:

Sólo ayudaba a Eren

Deberías de estar agradecido.

Ya están juntos otra vez.

-Hanji

.

.

Rivaille y Eren:

Me alegra que arreglaran su mierda.

Los necesito en el trabajo

-Erwin (molesto)

.

.

Eren:

Tienes razón, no puedo castrarte

Y dejarte en abstinencia tampoco es una opción.

Le contaré a Mikasa todas nuestras intimidades.

-Rivaille.

.

.

Mikasa:

Me he mudado con Rivaille.

-Eren.

PD: Mientras lees esto no olvides lo mucho que te quiero.

.

.

Erwin:

El mocoso se ha mudado conmigo.

Es obvio que aún tardaremos en regresar al trabajo.

-Rivaille.

.

.

Rivaille:

Mikasa se orgasmearía de la felicidad

con los detalles de nuestra vida sexual privada.

Me ha facilitado una cinta porno de nosotros.

¿No da eso que pensar?

-Eren

.

.

Eren:

Tch, dame la dirección..

-Mikasa.

PD: Usen protección

.

.

Hanji:

Gracias por el favor.

Y lamento la golpiza que te dio Rivaille

Prometo compensárselo

-Eren

.

.

Eren:

Mierda, ¿por qué aún no he visto esa cinta?

-Rivaille

PD: Ahora que sé que es una pervertida, la quiero lejos de ti.

Eres una tentación demasiado grande como para que se resista.

Y tú… eres mío.

.

.

Mikasa:

¿Para qué quieres la dirección?

-Eren

.

.

Rivaille:

¿Se ha mudado contigo?

Bueno, me alegra que hayas superado tus miedos

Pero aun los requiero en el trabajo

Sin falta

Mañana.

-Erwin

.

.

Rivaille:

Oh, vamos, Mikasa sabe que te pertenezco.

Ella no se aprovecharía de mí.

-Eren.

.

.

Eren:

Oh, sé perfectamente cómo me lo recompensarás.

He oído de Rivaille que eres bueno en la cama.

-Hanji.

.

.

Eren:

No la quiero para saber en donde

tengo que instalar cámaras de vigilancia.

Claro que no.

-Mikasa

.

.

Loca estúpida:

Última vez que te advierto que mantengas tus sucias y asquerosas manos

Alejadas de mis pertenencias.

No habrá próxima vez.

-Rivaille

.

.

Enano:

Vi la nota de Eren.

No te la creas.

Claro que me aprovecharía de él.

Sólo hace falta que te descuides.

-Mikasa.

.

.

Mikasa:

¿Cámaras de vigilancia?

¿Es por protección o para tus perversiones?

-Eren.

.

.

Mocosa estúpida:

Nunca me descuidaré con Eren.

No te daré tan fácil esa oportunidad.

Es más, jamás te la daré.

¡Eren es mío, perra estúpida pervertida!

-Rivaille

.

.

Enano:

Por favor, no seas egoísta

Déjame "experimentar con Eren"

Claro, si los resultados son positivos y satisfactorios

Lo haré una y otra vez

-Hanji

.

.

Mikasa:

¡No pongas cámaras de vigilancia!

¡Pervertida!

-Eren

.

.

Eren:

Sí, Mikasa se aprovecharía.

Mañana mismo nos vamos a donde no pueda alcanzarnos

-Rivaille

.

.

Rivaille:

Exageras

Ella es mi adorada hermana

No se aprovecharía de mí.

Está jugando contigo

-Eren

.

.

Eren:

Demasiado tarde

Cámaras listas y grabando

-Mikasa

PD: Sé lo que hiciste anoche 1313

.

.

Hanji:

¿Te ha contado que soy bueno en la cama?

¡Oh, por dios!

Lo tendré en abstinencia por estar ventilando nuestras intimidades

-Eren

Aunque le daré duro por el cumplido indirecto ;)

.

.

Eren:

Grrr, jugando o no, no la dejaré tocarte

Eres mío y sólo yo puedo hacerlo.

No quiero que ni respire de tu mismo aire

-Rivaille

.

.

Mikasa:

OH, POR DIOS

QUÍTA ESAS CÁMARAS INMEDIATAMENTE

-Un Eren muy molesto /

.

.

Eren:

Si lo tienes en abstinencia, te maltratará

¿Y mi compensación?

-Hanji

.

.

Rivaille:

¿Eso son celos?

-Eren

.

.

Eren:

No seas estúpido

Es sentido de pertenencia

-Rivaille

.

.

Hanji:

¿Qué le parece si le invito el almuerzo?

-Eren

.

.

Eren:

Por nada del mundo quitaría esas cámaras.

Las cintas que vendo de ellas, me dejan una gran ganancia

-Mikasa

.

.

Eren:

Me parece bien, el almuerzo… y lo demás 1313

-Hanji

PD: Dile al enano que no está invitado, por si planea ir con nosotros.

.

.

Rivaille:

Deja ese 'sentido de pertenencia'

Sabes que soy sólo tuyo

Todos saben que te pertenezco

-Eren

.

.

Loca estúpida, cuatro ojos:

Me vale si no estoy invitado.

Iré.

-Rivaille

PD: Como si pudiera dejarte a solas con él, estúpida.

.

.

Mikasa:

¿Cintas?

OH POR DIOS, ¿¡Y LAS VENDES?!

Diablos, ya que obtienes ganancias deberías darme dinero

Grr, no, quiero decir

¡DEJA DE GRABARNOS!

-Eren

.

.

Rivaille:

Quiero hablar con Hanji a solas en el almuerzo

Y si todo sale bien, te sorprenderé en la noche

Además de que te llevaré a cenar

Las reservaciones ya están hechas.

-Eren

.

.

Eren:

Claro que puedo darte dinero.

Hablemos de negocios.

¿Has pensado en ser actor porno?

-Mikasa

.

.

Mocoso:

¿A solas con Hanji?

Grr, confío en ti

Pero ella es tan demente que podría aprovecharse

-Rivaille

.

.

Mikasa:

Hablemos de otra cosa

Le propondré matrimonio a Rivaille

Hoy

En la noche

-Eren

.

.

Rivaille:

Antes que nada…

¿Podrías contarme sobre la vez que _quisiste_ dejarme?

(como si pudiera permitir que te alejaras de mi lado, jajaja, ingenuo)

-Eren

.

.

Eren:

¿Casarte con el enano?

Si no queda de otra,

Y si no puedo salvarte de tal martirio

¿Puedo ser la madrina de bodas?

-Mikasa

PD: Si no sobrevives al primer año de casados, ¿cómo te gustaría que fuera tu funeral?

.

.

Eren:

¡Gracias por el almuerzo!

¡Eres tan encantador!

Dale duro a Rivaille hoy en la noche

Sé que te dará el sí ;9

-Hanji

.

.

Eren:

No quiero hablar de eso.

-Rivaille

.

.

Mikasa:

Me gustaría que fuera todo de blanco,

Que me hagan cenizas

Y me arrojen al mar

-Eren

PD: Podrías desearme suerte, para empezar.

.

.

Hanji:

¿Usted cree?

Gracias por los ánimos :D

Y sí, le daré duro

¿podría avisarle a Erwin que no podrá ir por al menos dos días?

No creo que ni pueda levantarse

-Eren

.

.

Rivaille:

Por favor

-Eren

.

.

Eren:

Buena suerte, espero que te mate con dulzura

En vez de envuelto en un nubarrón de dolor

Con amor:

-Mikasa

.

.

Eren:

Claro yo le aviso

¿Puedo grabar?

-Hanji

.

.

Eren:

He dicho que no, no molestes

-Rivaille

.

.

Hanji:

¿Tú también?

Primero Mikasa, ¿y ahora tú?

Dios mío, ¿Qué hice para merecer esto?

-Eren

.

.

Mikasa:

Así que… Eren me ha contado que los grabas

-Hanji

.

.

Hanji:

Tengo las cintas en oferta

2x1

-Mikasa

.

.

Mikasa:

Me llevo una de cada una

-Hanji

.

.

Mikasa:

Oh, bueno gracias por tus buenos deseos

-Eren

.

.

.

.

Eren:

Sobre esa vez… estaba asustado, te amo tanto que me llené de un miedo descomunal a perderte, a que un día despertaras y te dieras cuenta que no amas a la persona que está a tu lado. Que te dieras cuenta, de que ambos somos hombres, que podría ser tu padre, que tengo un humor del demonio, que te dieras cuenta de que aun estás a tiempo de encontrar a una mujer bonita, joven y sincera con quien quieras pasar el resto de tu vida, engendrar una familia y ser feliz sin remordimientos y limitaciones.

Te amo tanto que esos miedos me paralizaban, y la sola idea de que me dejaras me rompía el corazón; entonces, como todo un idiota, quise proteger mi orgullo, y te deje primero.

Estaba tan concentrado en mis miedos que no me di cuenta que tu anhelabas, igual o más que yo, el compartir el resto de nuestras vidas juntos.

Fue apenas ayer en la noche, cuando me miraste a los ojos y me pediste que me casara contigo, que me di cuenta de que me amas y que no permitirás que nada jamás nos separe.

-Rivaille

Te amo, mocoso estúpido, y espero ansiosamente poder unir mi vida en matrimonio contigo.

PD: Y jamás volverás a recibir una nota igual de cursi que esta.

.

.

Mikasa:

Oficialmente Eren será mío

-Rivaille.

.

.

Eren:

Te dijo que sí

OH, POR DIOS

¿Cuándo, cuándo?

-Hanji

.

.

Eren:

Me alegro de tu compromiso con Rivaille

Espero sean muy felices juntos.

Y que sobrevivas al primer año.

-Armin.

.

.

Eren:

Felicidades por tu compromiso con Rivaille.

Espero que no te mate en el primer año.

Me alegro por ustedes.

-Petra

.

.

Rivaille:

Cuida de Eren.

Si no sobrevive el primer año, te hechas a la oficina entera encima

No eres el único con los ojos en él, tenlo en cuenta.

Y no es amenaza de mi parte, soy feliz con Auruo.

-Petra

.

.

Eren:

Entonces, ¿es cierto?

Te casas con Rivaille

¿Eres estúpido o qué?

¡No sobrevivirás ni la noche de bodas!

-Jean

.

.

Eren:

Oh, estoy tan feliz por ustedes y su compromiso.

Sé que Rivaille te tratará bien.

Y que su amor durará hasta que sus vidas se extingan e incluso mucho más.

Con cariño:

Christa

.

.

Rivaille:

Tengo un presentimiento extraño sobre nuestro matrimonio.

Por si las dudas, iré a contratar un seguro de vida.

Te amo

-Eren

.

.

Enano:

¿Seguro que no te casas con Eren sólo por el buen sexo?

-Mikasa

.

.

Eren:

Petra me ha comunicado algo muy curioso.

Acerca de que no soy el único con los ojos puestos en ti.

¿Sabes algo de esto?

-Rivaille (posesivo)

.

.

Cara de caballo:

Sí, es cierto

No soy estúpido.

Tú eres el estúpido.

-Eren

.

.

Mocosa idiota pervertida, alias Mikasa:

El buen sexo es un privilegio.

Pero no la razón central.

Supéralo, abandona las esperanzas de que no lo amo.

Lo amo, estúpida.

-Rivaille.

.

.

Rivaille:

Oh, por dios, todos juramos que no te diríamos nada.

Olvídalo, mi amor, no es nada importante.

-Eren.

.

.

Suicida:

Bueno pues si soy estúpido, no lo soy tanto como para casarme con el matón ese.

Anda, que el enano da miedo.

Pero es tu problema si quieres ser un maldito esclavo toda tu vida.

Estúpido suicida.

-Jean

PD: Joder, no me llames cara de caballo, estúpido.

.

.

Enano gruñón y amargado, alias Rivaille:

He superado el hecho de que lo amas.

Supera tu eso, estúpido enano.

-Mikasa

PD: Y casado o no, siempre estaré junto a Eren.

Así que me tendrás que soportar toda tu jodida vida.

O tal vez menos, si hay un divorcio.

.

.

Eren:

¿Nada importante?

Joder, dame nombres y mataré a todos los que han puestos sus ojos en ti.

Sabiendo que eres MÍO.

-Rivaille.

.

.

Erwin:

Seguro ya lo habrás escuchado.

Me cazaron, me caso (ríete, estúpido animal)

En diciembre, en una semana, estás invitado (asiste, estúpido animal)

Será una boda bastante sencilla.

-Rivaille

.

.

Mocosa estúpida:

Nunca jamás me divorciaré de Eren.

Así tenga que aguantarte toda la vida.

-Rivaille.

.

.

Cara de caballo:

Jódete

-Eren

.

.

Rivaille:

Dije olvídalo, amor.

No importa, no consiguieron nada.

Tu te llevaste todo de mí.

Soy tan tuyo como tu eres mío.

-Eren

.

.

Eren, Rivaille:

Me alegra su compromiso, demasiado.

No me lo perdería por nada del mundo.

Me siento orgulloso de ustedes.

-Erwin (al borde del llanto de felicidad)

.

.

Rivaille:

Me alegra saberlo.

Tienes mi bendición, enano gemidor.

-Mikasa

PD: Me sorprende lo mucho que puedes llegar a gemir cuando mi hermano te toca.

PD2: Sí, me di cuenta de lo que hicieron en la junta de hoy.

PD3: Pervertidos.

.

.

Mikasa;

Pervertida tú, que andas de curiosa.

-Rivaille

.

.

Eren:

Mañana…

-Rivaille

.

.

Rivaille:

Lo sé, amor.

-Eren.

.

.

Eren:

Te amo.

-Rivaille.

.

.

Rivaille:

Te amo también, Rivaille.

Mañana ya serás mi querida esposa ;)

-Eren

.

.

Eren:

"Esposa" tus bolas, estúpido.

Recuérdame porque me caso contigo, aarg, eres tan molesto.

-Rivaille

.

.

Rivaille:

Porque me amas.

-Eren.

.

.

Eren:

Cierto

-Rivaille.

.

.

Rivaille:

Gracias por hacerme tan feliz.

-Eren.

.

.

.

.

-No puedo creer que me hayas obligado a usar un vestido –gruñó Rivaille mientras entraba a la habitación, usando un sencillo, pero esponjado, vestido de novia.

-¿Obligado? –dijo Eren mientras alzaba la ceja- No recuerdo que te hayas quejado mucho –se aflojó la corbata y se sentó en la cama- Además nadie te ve, no sé de qué te apenas.

-En la ceremonia me hiciste vestir de blanco –recalcó Rivaille- Eso también es vergonzoso.

-Ven acá –dijo Eren mientras le tomaba de la mano y le pegaba junto a él- Eres hermoso –suspiró en su oído después de acomodar unos mechones de cabello.

-Mocoso estúpido –refunfuñó Rivaille mientras enredaba sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Eren.

-¿Quieres abrir los regalos? –bromeó Eren al mismo tiempo que abrazaba con firmeza al pelinegro por la cintura.

-¿En nuestra noche de bodas? –gruñó Rivaille- ¿Eres estúpido?

-Hanji dijo que abriéramos el suyo hoy. –dijo Eren encima de sus labios.

-Pero la estúpida cuatro ojos no sabrá si lo haces –contestó Rivaille acercando su boca aún más.

-No lo sé, muero de curiosidad –susurró mientras succionaba con suavidad el labio inferior de su pareja.

-No –gimió Rivaille- Espera a mañana.

-No –dijo Eren, después depositó un casto beso en los labios ajenos y se separó- Será sólo un momento –sonrió y le tomó de la mano, jalándolo a donde estaba una sencilla caja blanca con un moño enorme de color plateado.

-No –refunfuñó aun sabiendo que no tenía sentido.

El moreno le dedicó una sonrisa, y fijó su atención en el regalo, coloco sus manos alrededor y con cuidado levantó la tapa, para encontrarse que estaba llena de innumerables notas pequeñas de diferentes tamaños y colores.

-¿Pero qué cojones es esto? –gruñó Rivaille- ¿Nos regala papel? Que desperdicio –dijo mientras Eren ya había agarrado las notas y las estaba empezado a leer.

-Rivaille –dijo en un susurro, mientras su mirada viajaba de nota en nota, leyendo con rapidez.

-¿Qué?

-Son notas sobre nosotros.

-¿Qué? –exclamó con desconcierto, mientras Eren le pasaba una nota.

-Son todas las notas que hemos mandado durante nuestra relación, desde el primer día.

-Esa cuatro ojos, está loca.

-Creo que es tierno, le ha de haber tomado mucho tiempo reunirlas todas.

-Es una maldita acosadora, eso es lo que es –dijo mientras notaba que había varias notas que estaban arrugadas y unas pocas incluso estaban sucias- Me apuesto la vida a que incluso sacó algunas del basurero.

-Posiblemente –susurró Eren, metió todas las notas dentro de la caja y la cerró, sin decirle nada a Rivaille de lo demás que estaba dentro, no creía que le haría mucha gracia que Hanji les hubiera regalado lencería de mujer, la cual sospechosamente se veía del tamaño del pelinegro.

-¿Has satisfecho tu curiosidad? –gruñó molesto Rivaille.

-Mmm, no –ronroneó Eren- Aun no –tomó a su pareja entre sus brazos mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia la cama.

-¿Qué demonios te causa ahora curiosidad? –preguntó Rivaille mientras abrazaba al moreno por el cuello, y se acercaba peligrosamente a sus labios.

-Me pregunto –susurró Eren acariciando con su nariz, la nariz del pelinegro- Cuantas veces puedes correrte en una sola noche –Rivaille sonrió lascivo.

-Averigüémoslo –dijo mientras comenzaba a besarlo y lanzaba sus cuerpos hacia la enorme cama.

* * *

**Notas:** Al final me parece que le falta algo, pero no sé qué.

Es el capítulo más largo (y menos entendible, iba leyendo, y me perdí ._.U) porque tardé un 'poco' en actualizar.

Espero que haya sido de su agrado, yay.

Tengo otro one-shot listo, pero no sé si subirlo… está raro y no me convence :/

Como sea, hasta la otra y…

… ¡Cuídense!


End file.
